1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board is normally made of epoxy resin with strengthened glass fibers embedded therein. However, with the miniaturization of the integrated circuit in electric industries, the epoxy resin of the printed circuit board is becoming deficient to provide expected performance in electricity conduction when high-speed elements thereon operate in high temperature. Thus, for the epoxy resin of the printed circuit board, more attentions have to be paid to its thermal expansion coefficient and heat resistance, and to bonding of the soldering pad of the printed circuit board to the epoxy resin. For instance, if the bonding strength between the epoxy resin and the soldering pad of the printed circuit board is not enough, cracks may occur on the printed circuit board to separate the soldering pad from the printed circuit board.
Given the above, the conventional printed circuit board still has the inconvenience and shortages and requires improvements. As such, there are still needs to effectively solve the inconvenience and shortages.